


cut and run

by acrobats



Series: jtbdayweek2019 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bat Family, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, jtbdayweek, jtbdayweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobats/pseuds/acrobats
Summary: The Red Hood is outnumbered, but that doesn't mean he's easy to catch.





	cut and run

Red Hood turned a corner into a dim-lit alleyway and happily took refuge among the shadows, leaning his back against the wall and breathing hard. He thought he'd lost his pursuers, so he risked taking a moment to gather his bearings. He was outnumbered, and he'd walked right into the trap they set; it was a small miracle he'd gotten away at all, but he knew in his heart that he couldn't evade them for much longer.

"Hood!" Robin's voice pierced the air, far too close for Jason's liking. "Give it up, Hood! It's futile!"

"Great, yell a little louder so he'll hear us and take off again," Red Robin grouched.

Jason stilled, itching to run but not daring the slightest noise for fear that it'd alert them to his location. His pulse was ringing in his ears, loud and treacherous, and he tried in vain to slow it down. All he wanted to do was jump out of his hiding spot and fight, go down guns blazing, but he couldn't, not yet. Not when there was still hope.

Then there was a tap on his shoulder.

Jason barely suppressed a yelp as he whirled around, taking a hurried step back. He was standing face to face with Black Bat, her posture relaxed, almost lazy, like it was mocking him. Jason cursed. They'd gotten her in on this? Way to rig the game. Then his desperate attempt at escape had been hopeless from the start.

"Do _not_ tell them," he implored. "Come on, Cass, please? Whatever you want, name it and I'll do it."

Slowly, deliberately, Cass held up three fingers.

"Three _what_?!"

Cass lowered one finger.

Jason's eyes widened and he took off in a sprint, heart hammering in his chest. At the first turn he took, he almost ran right into the Signal. Jason fired his gun, but Duke had already sidestepped with a laugh.

"A water pistol," he said, not bothering to conceal his amusement, watching as the water shot out of Jason's gun and showered the pavement. "You really just...shot at me with a _water pistol_."

"Fuck you," Jason returned, making Duke laugh harder. "What would you rather I'd shot you with?"

Duke shrugged. "I just feel like it kinda ruins the whole badass vibe you think you've got going, don't you?"

Jason wasn't stupid. He knew Duke was stalling him. But he was also blocking his way, and without looking he knew that Cass was doing the same from behind. The only way out was the rooftops. Jason eyed a garbage can positioned conveniently close to a fire escape, and was readying to make his move when another voice joined the fray.

"Give it up, Little Wing," Dick called out, standing smugly on the roof of the building that Jason had based his hopes upon. Tim and Damian stepped out of the shadows to his right and left. Jason groaned.

"Who're you calling little, shortstack?" he called back, glaring irritably up at Dick. "Get down here and say that to my face!"

"You'll be plenty short once I shatter your kneecaps," Damian threatened, coming at once to Dick's defense. Jason snorted and made a gesture that Bruce might disapprove of having directed at his youngest. Maybe some time ago Jason would have taken Damian's words seriously, but not now. 

"Five against one, Hood," Tim reminded him. "What are you gonna do, spray us all with water until we melt like the Wicked Witch?"

"I sure hope you do," Jason grouched.

"Can you not just admit defeat?" Duke asked. "Not that this isn't fun and all, but it's getting late and I want to eat cake."

Jason tilted his head to the side, humming in consideration. "What cake did you get me?"

"Red velvet," Dick said.

Jason pretended to debate it, but in all honesty, there had never been much doubt that he would find himself returning to the Manor tonight, and not only because he was lured with the promise of cake. It was just that he'd threatened to walk out of this kind of thing one too many times, and so they'd dared him to actually do it, and of course then he had to follow through. It was a matter of pride.

"If you don't come, we will be happy to eat it by ourselves," Damian warned.

Jason thanked him silently for the offered cop out. "Well, I guess I can't let that happen."


End file.
